disneyskickinitfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Notired16/Another Me
Hey! This is something I'm gonna post of fanfiction but I want someopinions first. Here is my first songfic, "Another Me" "Another Me" I stood in my room reflecting on everything that had happened. I was walking to the mall when I saw her kissing another guy. It broke my heart.She was my old best friend who moved to Seaford. A little while later I had asked her out and she said yes. I tried to be perfect for her. Everyday I woke up thinking up more ways to make her smile. I tried so hard to make sure that she was on top of the world. As time went on, it only got harder though. She got picky and never seemed to have enough. She turned into someone else, but I still tried harder to make sure she always knew how I felt about her. "Remember when I sang that song to youAnd you called it out of tune" It was her birthday and for her present I decided to serenade her with her favorite song. I practiced for weeks, making sure I had every lyric memorized and that I would play it just right on the guitar. I even rehearsed it in front of Kim to make sure I wouldn't get nervous in front of her and mess up. The night of her party I entered a few minutes late with my guitar strapped to my back. Halfway through, I stole the mircophone from a couple girls at the karaoke. I told the crowd what I was about to do and dedicated the song to my precious Samantha. I stood there singing with every part of my heart. When I finished she gave me a look, told me I ruined her karaoke-off and asked me where her real present was. I stood there shocked, 'was I that bad?' As I walked to a secluded part of the party I heard her to mention to her friends how off-key I had been. "Remember when I said I loved you And you said it wasn't true" It was Valentines and I felt my nerves growing every minute. I had asked Kim what she thought I should do since I wanted to tell her I loved her. She told me to go big and show a lot of heart. As I turned to walk home, I thought I saw a tear slip from her eye. I shook my head telling myself it was just allergies. After school I took her to this old oak tree at the edge of my favorite park. I had spent the day going through this in my head to make sure it went just right. I surprised her a with a bouquet of flowers and a box of chocolates. I then pulled her close and told her I loved her. Instead of a happy smile that I thought I'd see on her lips. She pulled back told me it wasn't true and that I was just trying to manipulate her. She then threw the box of chocolates at me before storming off with the bouquet in her hand. "Remember we used to talk for hours Staying up all through the night" I remember a couple years ago, I stay on the line all night long, just listening to everything she had to say. I'd listen to her rant and talk about what she thought of the people at school. Sure, I'd come to school with tired eyes and would stumble through the school day, but it had been worth it, just to here voice, even on the phone. "Remember when I bought you flowers And you left them out to die" As I walked out of the park on Valentine's Day I spotted the flowers I had got her thrown heartlessly in the trash. I stopped there, staring at the bouquet, wondering what I had done that was so horribly wrong. It seemed that I never did anything right those days. All I wanted was to make her happy but soon I realized it never was me, she just took advantage of me time after time, stealing the love I should've been giving to someone else. But no more. "(But now that's over)" "I gave you everything you ever wanted You gave me nothing but grief Now that I'm gone you'll see I'm your missing piece Well, good luck, finding another me Finding another me" Everyday she comes to my locker begging for me to take her back. I just shake my head and tell her that I gave her too many chances in the first place. I then turn my back to her and head down the hallway, loving her the farthest thing from my mind. I used to think think that she was my everything, now I know that it was never meant to be. I gave her so much and all she did was reject me. "Remember how I used to kiss you You can kiss that all goodbye Remember how I used to miss you Now you don't even cross my mind" Everyday at the end of the school day I'd meet her at her locker and place a loving kiss on her lips, just so she'd never forget that I was hers. Now that's over, I'm not hers anymore and I never will be again.I used to sit through my classes just wishing that the day would go by faster, just so I would get to see her. She was always on my mind, never leaving it. Now I couldn't care less where she is and what she's doing. I gave her so much only to realize it was all for nothing. "And I can't remember why I ever Let you walk all over me I won't take your shit foreverNow it's time for me to leave" I used to carry her books from class to class, and her bags from store to store, when she went shopping. I put her first with everything. I now realize how stupid that was, and how much I could've been doing otherwise. She had me once but I'm not gonna take her crap anymore. "I gave you everything you ever wanted You gave me nothing but grief Now that I'm gone you'll see I'm your missing piece Well, good luck, finding another me Finding another me" I may have given her so much, but now I want to give it all to another. Someone who deserves it and is willing to give back to me. I was the one thing in her life that she never saw the importance in, but now, she'll see just how much I meant. She can try to move on, but she'll soon realize that no one will every love her as much as I did. "When you cry yourself to sleep tonight You will wish that I was by your side Yes you will" I see her come into school with tear stains on her cheeks. Serves her right for everything she put me through. I'm just lucky that I had my rock, and my current love, Kim. She was there every time I wondered what I had done wrong, telling me that I only did what I could. She was also my shoulder to cry on after the breakup. I still don't know how I didn't see that Samantha was a waste of time before. I now see though, and the person, who truly deserves my love is now getting it. "I gave you everything you ever wanted You gave me nothing but grief Now that I'm gone you'll see I'm your missing piece Well, good luck, finding another me, yeah Finding another me, oooh" Everyday Samantha tries to catch me, hoping that someday I will have a change of heart and turn to her instead. But it will never happen. So instead I take Kim's hand and kiss her cheek before we walk down hall, towards our next class. I'm over her and I'm never going back. "Now don't you know that karma tastes so sweet So, good luck, finding another me" This Valentine's day I surprised Kim at her locker with a hug from behind and a box of chocolates. Then turns around and kisses my cheek before giving whispering in my ear that she loves me and and an almost silent thank you. It's then that I realize Kim is the one for me and that all I want now is for her to be happy, and for the first time, I know that she wants the same for me. And no matter how many times Samantha tries, she'll never get me back, and she sure will have a hard time finding another me. so there it is, what do you guys think? Category:Blog posts